


Omen

by Borsari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Master of Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Драко умирает, и Повелитель Смерти уже ждет его.
Kudos: 6





	Omen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/gifts).
  * A translation of [Omen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/979922) by [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/pseuds/Evandar). 



Прошли годы с тех пор, как Поттер перестал быть человеком, но при этом совсем не изменился. Те же растрепанные волосы и кривая улыбка, только вот очки другие, да и носит он теперь мантии, а не маггловские обноски. И он так же неловко переминается с ноги на ногу, когда на него обращают внимание.  
Драко единственный, кто его видит, но, видимо, этого вполне достаточно, чтобы заставить старого соперника дергаться. Даже на смертном одре Драко не может подавить ухмылку, ведь их соперничество, в конце концов, было односторонним.  
— Поттер, — шепчет он.  
Он рад, что его семьи нет рядом. Астория умерла десять лет назад, а сына он отправил вниз к его семье. Он ненавидел наблюдать за тем, как умирает отец и не видит причин принуждать к подобному собственного сына, не говоря уже о внуках.  
— Малфой, — отзывается Поттер. Его голос эхом разносится в ушах Драко и скользит по коже, словно паутина. Поттер садится в кресло у кровати, закидывает ногу на ногу и ждет.  
Драко не знает, чего он ждет. Обвинений? Извинений? Высеченное в камне приглашение к диалогу? Они оба знают, почему он здесь, но Драко на самом деле не торопится умирать, и если Поттер согласится посидеть в тишине, то он сам предпримет все возможное, чтобы сделать как можно больше последних вздохов. Просто так, из принципа.  
Губы Поттера дергаются, но он продолжает молчать.  
Драко изучает его краем глаза. Поттер немного прозрачен, но, в отличие от какого-нибудь обычного привидения, вовсе не бледный, а вполне цветной. Его мантия-невидимка небольшой кучкой лежит у него на коленях, на правой руке виднеется старое кольцо с треснувшим черным камнем. Повелитель Смерти. Он вспоминает, как все они стенали после Битвы за Хогвартс, когда поняли, что Поттер, хоть и воскрес из мертвых, вернулся не полностью. Солнечный свет, пробивавшийся через дыры потолка в Большом Зале, прошел сквозь Поттера, и тот засиял, словно какой-то витраж.  
В конце концов, Поттер стал еще одной жертвой в длинном-длинном списке. Тем не менее именно он вновь вернулся. Естественно, Грейнджер раскрыла для всех его тайну. Поттер почти перестал разговаривать, и Драко пришлось признать, что это было даже хорошо, учитывая его голос.  
Он уже забыл, насколько зеленые были у Поттера глаза.  
Думать о таком казалось глупым в последние минуты жизни, но Драко ничего не мог с собой поделать. Странным было то, что он забыл. Ведь когда ему предложили на выбор два контракта, он предпочел Асторию Гринграсс Дафне только потому, что у нее были зеленые глаза. Конечно, они были другие. Глаза Астории меркли по сравнению с уникальным оттенком глаз Поттера, но тем не менее.  
— Больно не будет, — говорит Поттер, и сквозь нити паутины и эха Драко все еще слышит его суррейский акцент. — В смысле, умирать. Больно, когда пытаешься стоять, а надо идти вперед.  
Драко считает, что Поттеру виднее. Но это не мешает ему промолчать о нарастающем стеснении в груди.  
Поттер смеется. У Драко по коже бегут мурашки, но сейчас эта ситуация кажется такой чертовски знакомой, что он не может сдержать ответную улыбку.   
— Снова как на первом курсе, да? — спрашивает Поттер.  
— Всегда, — отвечает Драко. Конечно, он лжет.   
После войны Поттер больше всего говорил на допросах Малфоев, и именно это — больше всего остального — успокоило в памяти Драко мысли о нем. Все-таки трудно продолжать ненавидеть кого-то за то, что он не принял рукопожатие, когда он после собственной смерти свидетельствует в твою пользу. Но Поттер, кажется, знает это, поэтому, когда он снова встает, то протягивает руку.  
Она вдруг кажется такой надежной.  
— Пойдем, — говорит Поттер. — Я уже целую вечность не играл в квиддич. Или ты собрался тут весь вечер лежать? — он удивительно знакомо приподнимает бровь, и Драко рассеянно думает о том, как тщательно Поттер, должно быть, изучил его манеры, чтобы так точно скопировать мимику. — Испугался, Малфой?  
Да. Да. Тысячу раз «да». Но в груди уже не болит, и Драко думает, что бояться поздно.  
— Еще чего, — отвечает он и берет Поттера за руку, оставляя позади свое тело.


End file.
